Provide for the extraction, isolation, and purification of human hormones from frozen/acetone treated pituitaries in theimplementation of the Hormone Distribution Program. The Hormone Distribution Program of the National Institute of Arthritis, Diabetes, and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIADDK) processes a variety of hormones and their antisera and distributes them to investigators for purposes of clinical and fundamental research.